Ecos de Amor
by Shibe-chan
Summary: Al final, lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón, porque desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo solo para darme cuenta de que todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor… Ecos de amor… [Coleccion Drabbles]
1. Leo

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Se me ocurría mientras veía unas imágenes y oía música rara de mi hermana. Bueno, esto es un pequeño drabble entre Marinx Aioria.**

 **Sin embargo, como mi mente es rara, ha ido planeando más drabbles con otros personajes pero…ahh…enfocados de mujeres hacia los santos dorados, equivale decir de que algunas serán OC.**

* * *

 **Ecos de Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Y entonces te quedarás aquí?

Shaina no ocultó su voz tajante, lo sentí pese a que mantuve el perfil en alto. Únicamente escondiéndome a través de mi máscara como una marca personal

—Luego volveré con el entrenamiento.

Supe que no me montaría una discusión, tal vez porque sabía exactamente lo que sentía en esos instantes. El campo verde que mis ojos contemplaron no significó nada en lo absoluto, creo que hasta el pedazo de piedra valía más que todas las cosas.

Las cosas pueden relatarse de una o dos palabras. Pero yo me acoplo a mi costumbre de cerrar los ojos y callarme…, guardar el secreto hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Lo más irónico de todo es que anoche pude sentir su cosmos…, fue una falsa esperanza por supuesto. Caía de rodillas y apretujé la hermosa piedra contra mi pecho, arrebaté mi máscara y dejé que la poca luz del día bañara mi rostro húmedo.

—De cualquier manera, jamás se hubiera hecho realidad mi sueño.

Ese deseo inaudito para muchas amazonas, pero para mí…, no, ya no importaba añorar esa necesidad. Porque…sé que te fuiste, que ya no importa si me quedo atrás con el alma rota, ya sé, no hay nada que hacer. Porque ni tú ni yo podemos romper esa barrera llamada muerte, y aunque me postrara ante Athena…, no, sé que te has ido y que un viejo recuerdo duerme conmigo cada noche.

—El último recuerdo que tenemos—toqué mis labios, sonreí—, y decir que estaba lista para renunciar a mi camino como amazona para tomar tu mano y disfrutar de la vida—besé la piedra y mantuve la mirada al cielo—. Espero que en otra vida, podamos vivir justamente, Aioria de Leo.

Al final, lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón, porque desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo solo para darme cuenta de que todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor…

Ecos de amor…


	2. Escorpio

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Se me ocurrió en plena batalla de decepción, frustración y molestia total…, esas sensación que pone a una a pensar "porque rayos mi vida no puede tener un poco de adrenalina y peligro"**

 **Sin embargo, como mi mente es rara, ha ido planeando más drabbles con otros personajes pero…ahh…enfocados de mujeres hacia los santos dorados, equivale decir de que algunas serán OC.**

* * *

 **Horizonte**

 **[ShainaxMilo]**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas eran totalmente inevitable, con sumo dolor me quedé de pie. Esperanzada. Rota.

Me perdí buscando ese lugar todo por tratar de demostrar que olvidé no solo un pasado marchito, sino un amor que estaba marcado a ser un fiasco. Uno del cual no tenía ni oportunidad a luchar.

No soy tan fuerte.

Me quede sin movimiento sin saber por dónde regresar. Las cosas estaban corriendo como el rio cuesta abajo. Sentía la brisa fría, el abandono de mis deberes, ante sorpresa de muchos prefería irme llena de remordimientos porque al saber que esa casa iba a permanecer por un buen tiempo en el abandono…, no iba a soportarlo.

—¿Es tu decisión? —la pregunta de un niño me conmovió, sus mano estaba aferrada a la mía. Por causa de la guerra santa, él había perdido a sus padres.

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte? —mi máscara era un obstáculo y por ello permanecía en la maleta que llevaba en una mano.

—Yo estoy feliz contigo, Shaina.

Tobias era un niño muy lindo que cautivó no solo mi atención sino también de aquel hombre el cual lo acogió en uno de los templos del Santuario. Ese rebelde de carácter fuerte que terminó aplacando el mío.

Milo de Escorpio.

No podía seguir en aquel lugar. Era doloroso. Saber que él jamás iba a volver aun prometiéndome que cuando todo acabase las cosas serían distintas pero se fue, se marchó. Dejándome detrás.

Quiero llorar, llorar y llorar aunque no sirve de nada ahora que lo perdí. Mi dura coraza se vio destruida cuando Athena lo confirmó, cuando vi su constelación desaparecer. Milo se había marchado y con ello la esperanza de cambiar las cosas.

—Lo extrañas—el niño se aferró más a mi mano, no volteé ni me detuve después de caminar fuera de Rodorio—; así era como mi mamá esperó por mi papá hasta el último día de su vida.

Aguanté la angustia porque ese niño sabía la cruda realidad. Ese día en que Milo nos invitó a pasear, aquel momento en que nos prometimos que las cosas serían mejores. Una nueva vida. Una mejor forma de existir. Unos padres nuevos para Tobias.

Pero lo siento. Juro que es verdad, no miento, mi voluntad siempre fue la de cambiar más el detalle de mi realidad es que sola yo no puedo, ni siquiera sé cómo lograr mi alma reparar.

Milo…, ni siquiera sé hacia donde debo mirar.

—Pero esta vez tendrás una madre al menos.

—Milo está con nosotros—el pequeño era increíblemente fuerte, digno discípulo de Escorpio, aquel que estaba destinado para seguir el legado—. Lo puedo sentir en los huesos, solo hay que mirar al horizonte.

Su dedo me indicó hacia el cielo donde poco a poco podía notar el amanecer. Fue entonces que una suave brisa revoleteó mis cabellos cargando con ello las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

—Solo mirar al horizonte.

Fue lo último que dije antes de abandonar completamente el lugar donde me crie y crecí como amazona, y con ello abandonar no solo un dolor sino cerrar una penosa experiencia. Y conmigo, muy aferrado a mi mano, el niño al cual tomé como mi hijo.

Un hijo de Milo y mío.

Un pequeño de Escorpio y la Cobra.


End file.
